For The Love Of Takoyaki
by NoUsernameNeeded
Summary: Yui is fed up of Ayato always asking her to make him takoyaki, so she decides to give him some cooking lesson should he ever want some when she isn't there. When these lessons don't seem to be faring well, she eventually gives up. But Ayato is a vampire of many surprises, and he might be able to prove his worth...
1. Yui, The Takoyaki Master

**Hi guys. Before you throw rocks at me about the fact that I'm writing a new story before finishing WTBS, I'll give you an explanation.**

 **Recently, I've been made part of the staff of a community which ships Yui and Ayato so I decided to do a short story for that. I will still be going along with my original plans just doing this along as well.**

 **With that being said, I hope all of you enjoy!**

* * *

For The Love Of Takoyaki

Yui, The Takoyaki Master 

"Oi, Yui, make me some takoyaki." A certain red-headed vampire demands as he barges into the room of the person in questioning…or in this case, ordering.

"Good God, Ayato, don't barge in here like that! What if I was indecent?" Yui asks as she places down the book she was reading.

"That would've been great timing." Ayato answers honestly; although honesty could be mistaken for being terribly shameless.

Yui almost deadpanned at his answer. Almost. After spending quite some time with the proud vampire she became used to his way of thinking; eventually. Yet she wouldn't change it, or him, for the world. She loves Ayato, and Ayato loves her, even if he has a…unorthodox way of showing it.

"You know Ayato, I reckon you could learn how to cook Takoyaki yourself one day. What if I'm away and you suddenly have one of your cravings?" Yui asks as she takes Ayato by the arm and starts walking down the well–memorised route to the kitchen.

"Yui, you're talking to the future king of vampires. I don't need to learn how to cook. I have tons of people to do that for me." He says proudly.

"Then why don't you get one of those tons of people to make takoyaki for you?" Yui questions with a slight teasing smile on her face.

Ayato shows a slightly taken aback face before regaining composure. "I don't need to answer that."

"I think you do." Yui pushes with a sing-song tone in her already melodic voice.

A slight, yet visible colouring suddenly appears on Ayato's cheeks. "The servants can't make them like you do." He mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yui inquires with an air of innocence even though she heard what he had said.

"You know damn well what I said, woman!" He snaps, with mock intimidation.

The small girl laughs with such happiness that the young vampire is almost glad that he relinquished some of his pride. To hear her laugh with freedom like that, he would do anything.

 **.o0o.**

After taking out all of the well-stocked ingredients from various parts of the kitchen, Yui finally dons her apron before tossing one into Ayato's unsuspecting face.

"Oi! What was that for?" He asks with an irritated expression.

"That's so you don't mess up your clothes too much when we're cooking." Yui answers as she washes her hands.

The fact that she said the words 'Too much' didn't go unnoticed by Ayato.

"What do you mean, 'too much'?" He asks as he eyes the apron suspiciously.

"Making takoyaki can be a messy job when you're new to the talent."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not making takoyaki?" Ayato grumbles.

"Ayato." Yui's voice suddenly takes a very cold and harsh tone. "I'm going to teach you how to make takoyaki every time you ask. Just because you plan on being king when you're older doesn't mean that you rely on other people to do everything for you. You can't ask someone to kill your father for you otherwise _they_ end up king, don't they?"

Ayato's jaw lowers at the very detailed (and correct) argument.

Yui was right. He had to start pulling his own weight otherwise where is his crown going to end up?

 _It's only making some takoyaki. How hard can it be?_ He thinks to himself.

If only he knew…

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Worthy of an award?**

 **I'll be continuing this soon. If I get WTBS finished before this, I'll focus on this for a while before I go back to shipping Eliza with the various brothers.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Cat. xxx**


	2. Failed Teachings

**Alright feel free to throw your stones, rocks and tomatoes. I have had MAJOR writers block with this chapter and this story in general. I know what I want to do for the ending, and you've read the beginning; It's the middle that I suck at. No-one wants a sandwich that's just bread and butter and I've just left this for THE LONGEST TIME because I honestly didn't have any inspiration for how to do this until I forced myself to at least try over and over again. So if you absolutely hate this chapter, I don't blame you. Try to enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Failed Teachings**

"This is ridiculous!" Ayato finally gives into his rage and hurls the last of the takoyaki mix into the previously pristine wall, bowl shattering upon contact.

"Ayato!" Yui yells in her tiny voice before receding into herself at the roar her boyfriend gives.

"No Yui! I've had enough! Yours-Truly doesn't care if you think that I need to learn to do this myself or not! I'm done with this!" And he leaves in a storm of fury, leaving not only the mixing bowl broken.

 **.o0o.**

Yui sighs for the umpteenth time, having cleared all of the remnants of the failed cooking task. She knew that teaching Ayato how to cook wouldn't be easy, especially a dish as hard as takoyaki; however when she had the idea she didn't expect a reaction quite as explosive as Ayato's. Yes, she knew he could get frustrated but she could never have guessed that this would take him to the breaking point.

She knew that making takoyaki was no easy feat, yet her intentions to make Ayato more independent were of pure heart - despite hers belonging to his demon of a mother, Cordelia.

The girl sighs again, gently pouring the broken pieces of the mixing bowl into the bin.

"Thank goodness you took the initiative to clear that up." A voice rings out clearly.

"Reiji," Yui spins and sees him standing in the doorway. "Why are you here?" She asks, putting the dustpan and brush away.

"I came because you are the reason Ayato is now holed up in his room single-handedly creating a tornado." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Meaning that he is making another mess that I, unfortunately, will have to clean up."

Yui simply looks down in dejection. This wasn't like Ayato. Yes, it's normal of him to have his outbursts, it's human (and vampire) nature. But he sulks afterwards, that's what she grew to know about him. Yet here she is, hearing that after at least half an hour, Ayato is still in a fit of rage.

"What should I do, Reiji?" She asks, almost desperate for advice. "This is my fault that he is like this."

"You do what you do with whatever mess you create; fix it." And with his cold words, he disappears in a blink of an eye.

"If only I knew how." Dragging herself slowly to her room, Yui sighs once more.

 **.o0o.**

"AGGHH!" With another yell of anger, Ayato hurls the vase of roses Yui brought him earlier that morning at the wall, china and petals scattering randomly. "AHH!" He turns to punch the wall to find himself stopped.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself!" Subaru orders.

"Or what, you fucking bastard?!"

THUMP!

Next thing he knows, Ayato is on the floor with a stinging sensation in his nose. Upon further investigation with his fingers, he finds blood escaping from it and it only infuriates him more.

"I ought to-!" He's interrupted once more by Subaru's boot on his chest.

"Listen Ayato, if you don't calm the fuck down right now, I won't hesitate to go to Yui and suck her dry." Subaru threatens with a snarl.

Ayato's erupting rage calms to a simmer, and soon became dormant. With a sigh, he gives up and lays on the floor.

"Good." Subaru lifts his foot and offers a hand to his step-brother, who silently refuses and stands of his own accord. He wipes the remaining blood from his nose and lip, already feeling the wound heal.

"What the fuck do you want, Subaru?" He sighs sullenly.

"For you to talk to Yui, you idiot! You think creating a storm in your room will fix everything?!"

"Why not? It's what you do." Ayato answers, no emotion showing on his face.

Subaru found himself not able to answer. Ayato had struck a very true point in his cold words and resolved to lay in his iron maiden, shutting the door closed.

"Leave me alone, Subaru." He requests, all the anger in him replaced by regret and emptiness.

Subaru let silence fill the room before answering, "She really does love you, you know. Don't ruin what you've got."

Ayato listens out for any more words, and listens to his regular breathing instead. The dried blood fuelled his sense of smell but leaved his hunger dormant; for it wasn't as sweet as the blood of the only girl he ever loved.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologise if you hated the chapter, I only hope to continue and at least mildly make up for it. I hope to complete this story by the end of the year since I'm only intending it to be a slightly short story and not a complete novel or something like that. Afterwards I hope to pair Eliza up with all of the Sakamaki brothers in the coming year. So if I don't see you all before then, I hope you guys have an epic Christmas and an awesome new year.**

 **Lot's o' love,**

 **'Dria**


End file.
